


Dragonflies

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to my BBM BFF heathyluv!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heathyluv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heathyluv).



“Quit that, Heath!”

“What?”

“Quit touching my leg, it tickles.”

“I’m not touching your leg, mate.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Nah...”

A break in filming, refreshed bodies bake dry in the unseasonably warm Alberta spring sun, eyes closed on the streamside ledge, deep water running below. A dragonfly lands on naked skin again.

“Cut it out.”

“What?”

“You know what you’re doing.

“I’m doing nothing.”

“Quit teasing me.”

“I’m not!”

“Whatever…”

…and again. 

Bodies collide, hands grab, feet scramble for purchase against rock, the lovers tussle, laughing, rolling, until they splash into the cooling water and the drying must begin again.


End file.
